smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Goodbye Jeffy
Goodbye Jeffy is an idea episode of SML Movies and a sequel to Jeffy Gets Hypnotized! in the SML canon. This idea episode is meant to make up for all the SML fans who hate Jeffy. We might make this episode come to life when we get to complete the episode and transcript for Logan to see so he can make it all come true. Click on the transcript and check it out. Make this episode happen, people. Synopsis Jeffy gets grounded for life for throwing the boombox in the lake and is not allowed to play Fortnite anymore, he decides to take revenge on him. But when Jeffy pushes Mario too far, he gets the worst comeuppance he deserves. Jeffy is now traumatised by his father's brutal rage against him. Plot The episode begins with Mario letting Jeffy listen to some radio, and the song that comes on is Justin Bieber’s and Jeffy snaps out of it. He cursed and plans to throw the boombox in the lake. He threw it in the lake and Mario yells at him for doing that. He gives Jeffy a belt whopping before grounding Jeffy permanently and sends him to his room. Jeffy was about to scream at Mario, but he whips Jeffy with the belt a few more times and tells him to "GO!! NOW!!". Bowser Junior told Jeffy that the best way to get his revenge is to teach his dad a lesson, just like he did to Chef Pee Pee when he gets his revenge. (ADD MORE STORYLINE PLEASE) The real Jeffy then steals Mario's ladder, leaving him stuck on top of the roof. Then, Mario notices Jeffy going to rip off his new beanie (styled after the OG hat). He threatens him that if he rips it off, he’ll kill him. However, Mario accidentally falls off the roof and breaks his back. Mario becomes extremely ballistic and has enough of Jeffy’s horrible disobedience and attitude, so he starts beating up Jeffy who also starts whipping him with a belt afterwards. Jeffy begins to cry, but Mario angrily lets Jeffy know that he is the worst son he ever had, making Jeffy very enraged. Mario grabs Jeffy and yeets him in his room closet and locks it until bed. While Jeffy’s in the closet, he hides all of his toys and deletes Fortnite replacing it rocket league. He then finds his stuff that jeffy sold in his yard sale very stealthy and on his way back he finds files of jeffy and runs back at the house Jeffy breaks down the door. Jeffy marches downstairs, Mario doesn’t fall for his tricks and he now knows why Jeffy is full of himself. It’s because of nancy making him the way he is, so he furiously screams at him but jeffy tells the truth on why he was dropped off. (Jeffy lied about Nancy not loving him or feebee) Mario is battling jeffy in the living room, throwing him at the TV. Jeffy is wailing and Mario punches Jeffy's throat to shut him up. The next day, Mario gives Jeffy one last chance and lets him out of his room closet. But Jeffy gives him one last warning not to do anything idiotic or get on Mario's nerves if he could be redeemed. After accidentally spilling coffee and also breaking the glass on accident, Mario starts beating him up and whipping him with a belt again. After the beating and belt whopping, Jeffy asks if he can stop because it hurts but Mario tells him no before he continues to whip Jeffy with the belt. Mario goes out shopping while Jeffy is in the corner as punishment. Bowser Junior gives Jeffy an idea, he and Jeffy goes on to goof off and destroy the living room while making fun of Mario. After seeing all of the destruction that Jeffy and Bowser Junior made, Mario furiously confronts Jeffy in what seems to be one of his highest peaks of extreme anger and threateningly tells him he is going to arrest him while Chef Pee Pee and Bowser angrily scream at Junior while beating him up and whipping him with Gucci belts for the destruction he did. Jeffy begs him for mercy while cowering in fear, but Mario refuses to be nice and calls the police and at court, there was lying and truthing and Mario is the honest man and Jeffy is to be sentenced to life in prison along with Bubbles. Mario finally won and got all the million dollar fortune from Jeffy. At prison, Jeffy was in his cell. After his wonderful memories Jeffy remembered in jail, Jeffy, extremely miserable over being stuck in jail and Mario tormenting him, literally explodes into tears and starts bawling. Jeffy was now screaming at the top of his lungs. Jeffy's ear piercing cry can be heard in the other jail cells. After an hour, he calms down and finally goes to sleep for the night. Meanwhile at home, Rosalina is ready to rip Mario to shreds for arresting Jeffy, Mario tries to explain all that in rage, but she doesn't care. That arguing spurs the two to get in a brawl. Rosalina kicks Mario off of her and she finally decided to have a divorce. But, Mario told her he Rosalina has been gone for a year but she doesn’t listen because she tells it’s the formula of the channel after their chat Mario grabs a watch to hypnotize Rosalina to erase memories of Jeffy but she ain’t having it. So, Rosalina pummels Mario. But he has had enough so Mario goes a la Jotaro Kujo and throws her out the window. And suddenly Rosalina waved her wand to summon a Luma which will behead Mario, but he draws a reverse uno card that beheads Luma and Rosalina before taking the bloody meat cleaver and leaving it in the sink. Hey guys, you’ve read the latest edit of the transcript right? Characters *Mario *Jeffy *Rosalina *Bowser *Bowser Junior *Goodman *Chef Pee Pee *Simmons *Chief Blue *Luma Trivia *This might be Jeffy’s final appearance because of many fans disliking him and he will never appear in future videos ever again until: SuperMarioLogan: Devolution. *This episode takes place after Jeffy Gets Hypnotized! But in SML-D, It Takes Place after school *This video truly shows how some SML characters become not what they seem, Observe: **Mario appears to be really mad and really cruel to Jeffy due to his swearing rampages and The channel itself. So he hid all his toys and video games and locked him in his room closet until dinner and showed no remorse to him. He seems to enjoy beating Jeffy up, whipping him with a belt, and torturing him for all the bad things he did since Jeffy's first appearance. He even criticized the Jeffy fanboys. But now he’s at peace **Jeffy appears to be really bratty and foul-mouthed, but when Mario goes extremely ballistic at him, he becomes traumatized and terrified and shows remorse to him for all the bad things he did. He even cried uncontrollably when Mario hid his Fortnite data by telling he burned it. Before the brawls between Mario and Rosalina is seen, Jeffy made the loudest wail yet in his cell or so did we thought. **Rosalina appears to care a lot about Jeffy and doesn't care about his stupidity or his bad behavior. She even cried uncontrollably when she hear Mario said that everyone on the channel is a stupid retard like Jeffy. At the end, she was really angry at Mario and they got a divorce but Mario was honest to Rosalina but she denies it. Even though she got possessed by a deadite (For those who watched Ash Vs. Evil Dead) *This episode is a massive apology to the fans for the Jeffy videos and was used to make up for all the SML fans who hate Jeffy so much. *It is revealed that the reason why Jeffy is behaving badly is because his mother Nancy thought him to do bad things and say bad words. *It is also revealed that the reason why Mario hates Jeffy so much is because he brought darkness to SuperMarioLogan, not his existence. *Many fans were glad to see Jeffy finally being punished and arrested by the police for all the bad things he did and reveals why Mario is a punching bag. *This is the third time Rosalina betrays Mario, the first is Jeffy’s Bad Word and the second is Jeffy’s Sister. *The scene where Jeffy tricked Mario into chasing him up on the roof and Mario yelled at him for that is similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode “Gary Takes a Bath”. *This is the second time Mario beats Jeffy with the belt. The first was Jeffy's Tantrum. *The scene where Mario angrily confronts Jeffy and threatens him is a reference to the Ren and Stimpy episode "Sven Hoek", where Ren angrily confronts Stimpy and Sven. *The scene where Mario locked Jeffy in his room closet is a reference to Jeffy Sleepwalks, where Mario threatens to lock Jeffy in the closet if he sleepwalks again. *This is the part one of the arc: SuperMarioLogan: Devolution *Jeffy fans have given up on protesting. *Rosalina tells Mario why he needs to be the punching bag in this video, Not bad for being exposed. *The shovel decapitation is a reference From The Evil Dead (1981), Reminder: All of Sam Raimi’s kills will Be in SuperMarioLogan: Devolution Category:Episodes where a character gets repercussions Category:Extremely Popular Videos Category:Mario Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Jeffy Sequels Category:Sequels Category:Videos Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Jeffy torture episodes Category:Dark Episodes Category:SuperMarioLogan: Endgame